


Confession

by tonytonesphoneroo5000



Category: Barely Lethal (2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: Out of all the trainees, Megan had wanted 84 to be her friend the most. 84 is cool, and she’s been making Megan’s stomach twist up in knots since they were thirteen. 84 leans forward in her seat. Her red hair is like fire in this light, and Megan wants to touch the strands.





	Confession

Megan wakes with a start, not really knowing why. She checks the corners automatically. She might’ve hated the Prescott training, but it comes in useful.

Her room is dark, besides the little lights on her computer, and totally silent. She can only hear her own breathing and…someone….elses…. She rolls out of bed and onto the floor, reaching for the gun she keeps under her mattress, and flicking the light on. 

84-Heather-is sitting on the plush armchair in the corner of Megan’s room, legs crossed. 84 has always had a way of lounging, being predatory even just eating breakfast. Right now, with Megan’s lamp casting shadows on her face, she’s far more than merely threatening. Megan’s breath catches. 84’s in all black, black miniskirt, a plunging black top, boots going up to mid-thigh. “Hello, 83.” 

“I thought…um…” After Homecoming, Megan had wondered what happened to 84, but she was too busy kissing Roger, and dating him, and then realizing he didn’t make her feel anything, and then breaking up with him, and she has, like, three essays due in the next week _and_ a science project, so she really didn’t have the time. 

She moves so she’s sitting on the ground, back against her bed, holding the gun on 84. Although, she’s pretty sure she couldn’t pull the trigger.

“Did you think I was dead? Do you think _you’re_ good enough to kill _me?_ ” 

Megan laughs despite herself. All her psychological training is telling her that 84 isn’t here to hurt her, or her family. She could’ve done it while Megan was still sleeping. “I don’t know. Probably not. Who cares?”

Out of all the trainees, Megan had wanted 84 to be her friend the most. 84 is cool, and she’s been making Megan’s stomach twist up in knots since they were thirteen. 84 leans forward in her seat. Her red hair is like fire in this light, and Megan wants to touch the strands.

“I have _always_ cared,” she snarls. 

“Well, I haven’t,” Megan says with a toss of her head. This seems to unwind something in 84, because she slumps back in her seat. 

“I can’t go back to the program. They won’t take me. And no government organization will take me seriously,” she grumbles. Megan can’t help but find it kind of adorable.

“So you came to me?” 

Megan puts the gun down, resting her wrists on her knees. 84 stares at her for a long time, until Megan is biting her lip and hoping she doesn’t have a pimple. “I think you’re kind of…my only friend. I guess. You’re something, anyway.” 

This makes Megan beam, because it’s kind of what she’s always wanted to hear from 84. Or close to it. “Do you want to stay here? Mrs. Larson wouldn’t mind, she says she got a _lot_ of money in the divorce so she can pretty much do whatever she wants.” Megan has been living here, and plans to stay. She has enough faked papers that Child Services won’t be complaining. 84 sneers. 

“I wouldn’t stay _here_ and go to school like some normal girl. But…” Now it’s her turn to bite her lip, uncertain. “I wouldn’t mind staying for a night.” Megan grins.  
+  
They end up sharing the bed, because Liz is a very fussy sleeper and Megan doesn’t trust her not to wake up and freak out if there’s movement in the house. Enough scary things have happened to the Larsons. Luckily, Megan’s bed is much bigger than the cots they had back at training. 

She had managed to convince 84 that sleeping in leather wouldn’t be comfortable, so 84 is now sleeping in an oversized tshirt that Megan got at the last pep rally. She looks a lot softer like this, with her hair loose, not all buttoned up. Megan’s stomach is so twisted up in knots, she thinks she might die of it. 

They lie there on their sides facing each other, which isn’t unusual. They used to have outdoor training all the time at Prescott, and went camping. Megan went camping with the Larsons last weekend, and they got to have _marshmallows_. There definitely weren’t marshmallows at Prescott. Sleeping like this with 84 feels more personal, though. They were never actually alone at Prescott. 

84 is watching her, blinking slowly. Both of them could go for days without sleep, if they needed to. Megan reaches out and touches 84’s wrist where her hands are held in front of her chest. 84 starts but doesn’t strike, just watches Megan with wide, wary eyes. “What have you been doing since Homecoming?”

84 scoffs. “I can’t believe you went to Homecoming. I can’t believe you dated a _boy_.”

Megan frowns. “Roger’s pretty nice…” 

“Yeah, but you don’t like boys.” Megan opens her mouth, doesn’t know what to say. 84 must take this as a victory. She grins. “You’ve been making eyes at me since we were thirteen. I’m not _blind_.” 

Something ugly and ashamed is blooming open in Megan’s chest, starting to feel like tears. “Oh. Um. I’m sorry. I guess I just like you. And I think you’re pretty.” 84 gapes at her for a moment. Then she turns bright, bright red, almost the same color as her hair, which must be really annoying when it comes to undercover work. What an awful tell! Megan’s tears dry up immediately as she laughs. “You like me too!” 

“I do _not_ ,” 84 snarls, sitting up so the sheets fall from around her shoulders. Megan sits up, too. She’s glad she left a nightlight on. Now she can see that 84’s blush is spreading all the way down her neck, and to her ears. 

“You do!” She darts forward while 84 is still sputtering, and kisses her. She smells like Kesha perfume, of course. For a second, Megan thinks 84 is going to hit her, but instead she lets out a breath and pulls Megan in close again, kissing her once, twice. Rough, hungry, nothing like what Megan would expect smooth, collected 84 to kiss like. She doesn’t mind. Kissing Roger was never like this. It was…nice, but it didn’t make Megan feel like her brain was tilting sideways, or send tingles down her fingers.  
She finally gets to touch 84’s hair as she strokes the strands away from her face when they draw apart. It’s the first time Megan’s ever seen her look scared. “I broke up with Roger. In case you didn’t know,” Megan says.

“I guess you could be _my_ girlfriend, then,” 84 says, shrugging like it doesn’t matter, although her eyes won’t leave Megan’s face. “Now go to sleep.” Megan feels that’s a little anti-climactic, but she’ll take her victories where she can. This time, when she lies down and closes her eyes, it’s with 84 behind her, breathing into her hair.  
+  
When Megan wakes up in the morning, 84 is gone. But there’s a number to a phone, probably a burner, on Megan’s bedside table. And a note. _You should probably start calling me Heather._ It’s a start. Megan touches her mouth, grinning. It’s better than a start. It’s more like an ending. A happy ending, just like in _10 Things I Hate About You_ or _Sixteen Candles_. Megan’s finally a regular teenage girl, just like she always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> this movie was dumb but cute in parts. i like lesbians and i like happy endings and i LOVE sophie turner.


End file.
